Barriga de Aluguel
by Sabrina Pierre
Summary: Hermione Granger não queria filhos tão cedo. Ela estava entrando em um divórcio e se empenhando em seu trabalho. Pena que nem todo mundo pensa assim, e um fantasma do seu passado surge para mudar o seu futuro. DRAMIONE. Classificação M por NC e linguagem pesada.
1. Prólogo

**BARRIGA DE ALUGUEL**

_Prólogo _

UM FEITIÇO DE COR VERMELHA PASSOU ZUNINDO pela cabeça da bruxa. Ela abriu os olhos procurando o atacante, mas não enxergava nada além de sombras.

Andou pelo corredor sinuoso, tentando defender sua vida e de algumas pessoas que reconhecia no caminho. Os olhos castanhos estavam atentos a qualquer sinal de cabelos ruivos, mas por enquanto, só encontrou fuligem e morte.

Hermione Jane Granger não se deixou desesperar. _Não podia desesperar. _Eles estariam bem, eles estariam a salvo. Ela tinha certeza disso.

Foi apenas um segundo. Talvez nem isso, um milésimo de segundo, que a castanha se deixou distrair, necessário para ser cercada por quatro homens de máscaras. Os comensais atiraram em sua direção e a garota só teve tempo de se atirar ao chão, mirando o mais próximo deles e o estuporando. Granger rolou no chão e desviou de outro feitiço, atingindo um segundo homem. Ela ainda tinha esperanças, então o terceiro comensal pisou em sua mão e chutou sua varinha, apontando a dele para o seu rosto.

"Até mais sangue-ruim." Ele sorriu, e Hermione fechou os olhos, esperando o feitiço que nunca veio, Hermione abriu os olhos e encontrou o comensal e seu parceiro caídos no chão. Erguendo o corpo ela avistou uma garota loira do outro lado do corredor a encarando apavorada.

"Eu salvei Hermione Granger." Ela sussurrou levando a mão a boca.

Hermione tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas um estrondo fez a garota olhar para o outro lado do corredor e sem esperar qualquer coisa ela saiu correndo.

"Droga!" Hermione se pôs em pé e correu atrás da garota, apenas para descobrir uma luta brutal entre comensais e estudantes.

No meio do banho de sangue e de tentar se manter viva Hermione se esqueceu completamente da loira dos olhos azuis.

HARRY OLHOU AO SEU REDOR E ENCONTROU SEUS AMIGOS, Ron segurava a mão de Hermione e ambos pareciam tão exaustos quanto ele próprio.

O trio de ouro andou até a ponte do castelo e ficou admirando o vazio. Era tão pacifico. Tão calmo. Tão diferente de algumas horas atrás. Hermione virou o rosto e encontrou a loira do corredor. Ela se soltou da mão de Ronald e correu em direção a garota que também encarava o horizonte.

"Ei. Você ai." Hermione chamou, e a garota se virou, esperando ela se aproximar. Hermione percebeu as cores da sonserina no uniforme feminino. "Eu queria agradecer. Por salvar a minha vida." Ela estendeu a mão. "Hermione Granger."

"Astória Greengass." A loira sorriu e olhou ao redor.

"Posso fazer alguma por você?" Hermione perguntou.

"Não. Pelo menos não agora. Mas, digamos que você fica me devendo, ok?" Ela sorriu e piscou.

"Claro." Hermione franziu o cenho.

"Eu continuo sendo uma sonserina. Digamos que nós sabemos quando cobrar os favores. Enfim, quem sabe até algum dia Hermione Granger." Assim a loira se foi e andou de volta para as ruínas do castelo que um dia foi Hogwarts.

"Quem era aquela?" Harry perguntou se aproximando da amiga.

"Ninguém em especial." Hermione deu de ombros. "Apenas mais uma vítima da guerra. Apenas isso."

Hermione olhou ao redor e encontro Draco Malfoy. Astória Greengass andava em direção a ele. Ela estreitou os olhos e podia jurar que os olhos cinzas estavam pregados em sua direção. Ela balançou a cabeça e desviou sua atenção a seu amigo e namorado.

A guerra tinha acabado. Eles estavam finalmente em paz.

_Ou não._


	2. Capítulo 1

**O chá das cinco na mansão Malfoy.**

A GUERRA TINHA ACABADO E COM ELA MUITAS COISAS MUDARAM. Anos se passaram e Hermione foi à única do trio de ouro a voltar para Hogwarts e se formar. Agora ela ocupava um alto cargo dentro do ministério, ela colega de trabalho de Draco Malfoy e enfrentava um processo de divórcio demorado e cansativo.

"Mas que merda." Xingou baixinho relendo o pedido do advogado de seu futuro ex-marido Ronald Weasley. "Abusado de uma figa, aquela casa é _minha._" Draco entrou na sala e encarou por alguns segundos.

"Tudo bem aí, Weasley?" Perguntou com um ar zombeteiro e recebeu em resposta um tinteiro em sua direção. "Qual é Hermione, isso é hilário. Você e o pobretão, melhor, ex-pobretão se separando. O mundo bruxo não fala de outra coisa." Ele sorriu e se escorou na mesa dela, se inclinando para ler uma parte do processo. _"Nossa. Ele quer depenar você." _Comentou com um assobio.

"Eu não sei qual é o problema dele! Juro." Hermione lançou a mão ao ar e se encostou à cadeira de couro. "Ele é rico. Jogador de Quadribol. Ele não precisa de _nada._ Porque ele quer simplesmente _tudo?"_

"Hum..." Draco fingiu pensar. "Por que você pediu o divórcio? Por que ele ainda é louco por você? Por que você disse que não ama mais ele? _Ou_ porque você nunca foi a nenhum jogo dele... Acho que a última opção, eu ficaria possesso se você nunca fosse a nenhum jogo meu." Ele piscou e andou até sua própria mesa.

"Isso não tem graça, Malfoy. Vocês, homens no geral, são F.R.U.S.T.R.A.N.T.E.S." Ela soletrou a palavra. "Isso, frustrantes." Ela virou em direção à janela e encarou a neve.

A vida dela tinha dado uma quinada e tanto. Nos últimos meses seu casamento com seu melhor amigo tinha desandado. Acontece que cada um deles estava em um momento diferente. Hermione aos poucos foi perdendo o interesse pelo marido e companheiro dos últimos cinco anos, agora com 22 anos ela queria crescer ainda mais na sua carreira de secretária sênior do ministro, enquanto Ron queria que ela ficasse em casa e lhe desse uma ninhada de filhos. Hermione tentou ao máximo prolongar seu casamento, mas chegou ao ponto que não fazia bem a nenhum dos dois. Então o divorcio pareceu a saída saudável. Mas Ronald ficou extremamente ofendido e vinha cada vez com um acordo mais maluco e inaceitável.

"Eu quero que você me represente." Ela disse para ninguém.

"Oi?" Draco perguntou tirando o rosto dos pergaminhos. "Falou comigo?"

"Sim. Você é o melhor advogado depois de mim mesmo. Eu quero que você me represente." Ela disse simplesmente. Se virando e o encarando.

"E desde quando você confia em mim?" Ele perguntou rindo.

"Desde que trabalhamos anos aqui e você nunca tentou me matar ou me passar para trás." Ela se ergueu e andou até ele, largando os pergaminhos de seu divórcio. "Eu posso pagar o seu horário. Eu sei que não somos melhores amigos, mas temos um relacionamento bom e 'saudável'. Por favor." Ele a encarou e abriu a boca em choque.

"O.k." Ele pegou os pergaminhos e o colocou na pasta. "Eu vou ver isso em casa e te respondo. Pode ser?"

"Claro. O que temos para hoje?" Perguntou sentando-se novamente.

"O ministro quer que revistemos os contratos de importação e exportação com o ministério da França." Ele levitou alguns pergaminhos para a mesa dela e deu um sorriso de lado. "Boa sorte."

Após alguns minutos de trabalho, Hermione já tinha corrigido algumas coisas nos documentos e educadamente sugerido outras mudanças que estão fora de seu alcance. Seus olhos estavam cansados e o dia baixava pela janela. Seu expediente estava quase terminando e ultimamente isso tinha sido a melhor parte do seu dia. Isso era atípico de Hermione. Ela amava o trabalho e tudo relacionado a ele. Porém, sua vida estava uma bagunça e ela estava hospedada em um hotelzinho enquanto o inventário de tudo que ela partilhava com Ron era feito.

"Você deveria aceitar a proposta de dormir na casa do Potty." Malfoy disse depois de avaliar a colega de trabalho por um tempo. "Você está péssima."

"Sério?" Ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou séria. "Você é pior do que o Ronald. Ele pelo menos aprendeu a ser mais sensível depois dos anos. Você continua grosso."

"Eu só me considero sincero, Granger." Hermione sorriu ao ouvir o nome de solteiro. Teria que se acostumar com aquilo. Não que o Malfoy a chamasse de outra maneira. Ele nunca a chamava de Weasley. Apenas para incomodá-la depois que o divórcio começou. "Vai lá, Granger. Eu sou um máximo." Ele sorriu de lado e olhou o relógio. "E vou para a casa porque minha mulher é maluca."

Hermione se ergueu e com magia organizou suas coisas. Draco abriu a porta e esperou passar. E juntos seguiram até o elevador.

"Astoria pega pesado em casa?" Perguntou curiosa. Draco fungou e deu de ombros.

"Ela está paranóica porque não consegue engravidar." Ele respirou fundo. "Eu já a mandei relaxar, mas é impossível. Ela anda me levando a loucura. Às vezes eu sinto vontade de ficar mais no trabalho. Então, eu me lembro que isso é mania sua não minha. E desisto."

Hermione mordeu os lábios e ficou em silêncio. Na verdade ela sentia um pouco de simpatia por Astoria, desde o corredor de Hogwarts. E devia realmente ser decepcionante não poder fazer nada a não ser ficar em casa e tomar conta da mansão Malfoy.

Não era novidade para ela que o casamento entre os dois era puramente negócio. Pelo menos da parte de Draco, que nunca demonstrou amor pela mulher. Em todos os jantares Hermione via um brilho no olhar da loira, que não estava no olhar do loiro. Não que Hermione pensasse que Draco fosse capaz de amar alguém. Pelo menos ele não traia a mulher.

"Ter um filho faz parte do negócio que é casar com você?" Perguntou com toda a sinceridade que tinha, enquanto eles entravam no elevador em direção ao Átrio.

"Sim." Ele respondeu dando de ombros. "Faz parte de carregar o nome Malfoy." Ele suspirou fundo. "Eu queria que minha vida fosse diferente Hermione, mas não é."

Hermione prendeu o ar, Draco raramente usava o seu nome. Ela ficou em silencio e ele também, então, em silencio cada um foi para sua respectiva casa.

O DIA ESTAVA CINZA E A RUA EXALAVA um cheiro ruim. Hermione odiava aquele hotel. Fungou o nariz pela décima vez. Já havia avisado ao ministro que estava doente, então outra advogada iria ocupar o seu lugar. Odiava mesmo aquele hotel.

Preguiçosamente deitou-se na cama e pensou em tirar um cochilo. Não dormia direito há anos e se sentia nesse direito agora. Queria esquecer nessa tarde sobre Ron, o ministério, sua vida pessoal extremamente fracassada e todo o resto e se concentrar apenas em sua doença.

Porém isso não foi possível. Assim que começou a sentir que dormiria uma coruja branca começou a bater na janela que ficava de frente para a cama. Bufando e irritada Hermione se pôs de pé e abriu a janela. A coruja voou para a pequena mesa do outro lado do quarto e começou a bicar o café sem gosto de Mione.

Ela atravessou o quarto e pegou o pequeno bilhete preso na pata da coruja, acariciou sua cabeça e recebeu uma bicada dolorida no dedo.

"Ai! Sua vaca." Hermione espantou o bicho que se empoleirou ao lado de sua própria coruja, pelo jeito só iria embora com uma resposta.

Ainda mais irritada, se é que isso era possível, Hermione abriu o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e leu o bilhete que estava escrito com uma letra que ela não conhecia.

_Weasley,_

_ Fiquei sabendo por meio do meu marido que você entrou em processo de divórcio. Espero que não se incomode por eu tomar a liberdade de lhe escrever. Eu tenho um favor para lhe cobrar. Espero você para o chá da tarde._

_ E sim, fiquei sabendo que está doente, mas isso não vai tomar muito do seu tempo._

_ Espero uma resposta. E uma positiva._

_ Astoria Malfoy. _

"Quê?" Hermione franziu o cenho e releu o bilhete umas dez vezes. Como ele não explicava nada além daquilo Hermione sentiu-se na obrigação de ir ao chá. Ainda se lembrava da luta em Hogwarts, e se não bastasse tudo isso Astoria mexeu com sua curiosidade. E a curiosidade de Hermione Granger era imensa.

ELA TOMOU O BANHO MAIS LONGO DE SUA VIDA e se deu ao direito de aproveitar ao máximo da tarde, inclusive pediu o champanhe mais caro e se esbaldou como nunca. Hermione não tirava folga e mesmo achando um pouco de exagera queria extravasar todo o estresse acumulado nessas últimas semanas.

Meio hora para as cinco Hermione estava perfeitamente vestida para um encontro social a tarde. Um vestido creme que lhe batia no meio das coxas e uma pequena bolsa onde colocou sua varinha. Com um pouco de preguiça ela enfeitiçou o cabelo para o prender em um coque solto.

"Acho que está bom." Hermione havia visto Astoria poucas vezes depois da guerra, mas ela parecia uma cópia perfeita de Narcissa Malfoy. Pelo menos no comportamento. E Hermione não se sentia a vontade com a idéia de um chá com a mulher. Ainda mais na mansão Malfoy. Seu antebraço ainda doía com a cicatriz feita por Bellatrix da última vez que esteve naquela casa. "Por Merlin, que isso termine logo."

Agarrando sua varinha a bruxa aparatou em frente aos grandes portões da mansão.

Respirou fundo e adentrou no grande jardim. De longe podia ver alguns pavões. _Exagero. _Isso com certeza era uma característica forte daquele lugar. Ela nem chegou a bater na porta, um elfo doméstico lhe abriu e fez uma reverencia _exagerada. _

"Sra. Weasley, a Sra. Malfoy lhe aguarda. Por aqui, por favor, senhora." O elfo lhe piscou os grandes olhos dourados e seguiu pelo grande salão de entrada.

"Por favor..." Hermione lhe chamou, o elfo virou e sorriu.

"Betyz, sou Betyz senhora. Betyz gostar muito da senhora." Ela disse.

"Por favor, Betyz, me chama apenas de Hermione ou Srta. Granger." Ela disse delicadamente, e chegou a ver lágrimas nos olhos da elfo. Malfoy teria uma conversa muito séria com Hermione quando ela voltasse ao trabalho segunda-feira.

Betyz continuou o seu caminho, tomando um corredor sinuoso que se abria em uma espécie de estufa, sentada em uma mesinha branca estava Astoria. A mulher vestia um tubinho vermelho que se destacava contra a pele exageradamente branca e levava a boca uma pequena xícara que continha algo fumegante.

"Hermione Weasley." Ela sorriu e ficou em pé quando avistou Hermione, percorrendo o espaço entre elas e abraçando a castanha. "Que bom que venho, sente-se." Hermione seguiu para a cadeira de frente a que Astoria ocupava e ficou esperando enquanto a mulher dizia ordens em um tom baixo para Betyz, que novamente se curvou e desaparatou com um estalo.

Astoria sentou-se novamente e voltou a bebericar de sua xícara, sorrindo jocosamente para Hermione.

"Sirva-se querida." Disse entregando um bule da mesma cerâmica das xícaras para ela. "Creme? Leite?" Perguntou distraída.

"Leite. Apenas um pouco." Hermione ergueu a xícara que já tinha chá verde para a loira. "Então..." Ela bebericou do próprio chá. "O que você queria me pedir?"

"Não temos pressa, não é mesmo?" Astoria estendeu um prato com sanduíches para Hermione, que recusou com um aceno.

"Você disse que não ia tomar muito do meu tempo." Hermione disse séria, segurando a xícara no ar. Astoria ergueu os olhos azuis da própria xícara e trincou os dentes.

"Sua família tem alguma doença genética?" Perguntou levando um biscoito aos lábios rosados.

"Quê?!" Hermione arregalou os olhos e soltou a xícara no pires. "Não... Por quê?"

"A minha parece ter..." Astoria comentou com um suspiro pesado. "Eu não posso ter filhos." Ela disse dando de ombros e encarando a porta por onde Hermione tinha vindo.

"Ah!" Hermione olhou para as mãos que estavam agora em seu colo. "Isso é realmente ruim... Mas, como eu posso ajudar? Recomendação para adoção?" Ela não conseguia fazer a conexão daquilo com o favor que devia a Astoria.

A loiro soltou um riso seco. Que fez Hermione se arrepiar.

"Não seja tola. Um herdeiro de um Malfoy, tem que vir de um Malfoy!"

"Hum... Eu sinto muito mesmo que você não possa ter filhos Astoria, mas eu não entendo que eu tenho a ver com isso." Hermione começou a se sentir sufocada naquele lugar, apesar do ar ser fresco. Algo lhe mandava correr pela porta e não voltar atrás. Ela chamava aquele sentimento de sentido de guerra e havia lhe salvado por muitas vezes antes.

"E eles sinceramente chamam você de: A bruxa mais brilhante da sua geração?" Hermione não sabia se aquilo era uma pergunta retórica então se manteve em silencio. Astoria balançou a cabeça e continuou. "Você vai tê-lo."

"Ter o que?" Perguntou curiosa e preocupada.

"Meu filho. Com Draco. Você vai colocar ele no mundo. Você Hermione Weasley. Futura Granger. Vai ser minha barriga de aluguel." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Hermione se pôs em pé em um salto.

"Você ficou maluca?" Atirou contra a mulher e riu.

"Não." Astoria ergueu-se lentamente e Hermione percebeu tarde demais que a bruxa tinha a varinha na mão. "Não mesmo." Ela apontou a varinha para a castanha e antes que a mesma pudesse reagir à loira já tinha dito o feitiço. "_Imperio." _

_Continua..._

_**Comentário são bem vindos. Obrigada.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**O voto perpétuo **

HERMIONE SENTIU UMA VONTADE DE SENTAR E FICAR QUIETA apenas ouvindo o que a voz sublime na voz dela dizia. Era tão fácil lidar com aquilo, com aquela sensação de estar flutuando no universo. Melhor do Ronald e o divórcio, a doença e todo o resto. Então ela apenas obedeceu.

"A coisa é bem simples." Astoria começou a dizer para a Hermione complacente e quieta a sua frente. "Eu sei que as pessoas podem lutar contra essa maldição, então eu não vou poder te manter assim por muito tempo. Mas, eu pensei em tudo queridinha, e você vai me dar meu filho." A loira estalou os dedos e elfa doméstica entrou no recinto. "Traga o Zenner e mande-o trazer _aquilo._" A elfa piscou e sumiu no ar.

Astoria sentou-se de frente para Hermione e sorriu.

"Vamos apenas esperar meu advogado chegar e vamos deixar as coisas bem claras entre nós. Agora escuta bem mocinha, quando ele perguntar se você tem certeza você vai dizer _sim_, quando ele perguntar se você jura você vai _jurar._ Ok?" Hermione acenou com a cabeça e Astoria voltou a beber do seu chá. "Aja naturalmente." Então Hermione pegou sua xícara e bebeu também.

Alguns segundos depois Betyz entrava na estufa com um homem gordo atrás de si. O homem era de meia idade e trazia consigo dois pergaminhos e um sorriso fanfarrão no rosto.

"Augustus Zenner!" Astoria cumprimentou e sorriu docemente, erguendo-se e sendo seguida por Hermione. "Conheça a futura barriga de aluguel minha e do Draco. Hermione Weasley."

"Ah!" Augustus parou de espanto. Hermione era muito conhecida. "Como você conseguiu isso?" Perguntou estendendo a mão para Hermione.

"Ah simples, eu salvei a vida dela na guerra e ela ficou louca para retribuir. Ela se separou agora sabe? Acho que ela deseja fazer o bem. Não é querida?" Astoria sorriu e passou o braço no braço de Hermione, como se fossem velhas amigas.

"Sim. Astoria me salvou e eu achei que devia devolver o favor." Ela disse sorrindo e apertando firmemente a mão do homem.

"Ok. Eu trouxe o contrato e eu mesmo vou selar o acordo. Vamos ler as clausulas?" Perguntou estendendo para cada uma um pergaminho. Hermione abriu o seu mas não leu, ela sentia no fundo de sua cabeça que não deveria lê-lo. Apenas concordar.

Astoria perdeu uma meia hora relendo o seu e fazendo acenos positivos com a cabeça.

"Você pode mudar essa cláusula?" Apontou algo no pergaminho. "Ela não quer que o Draco saiba que ela é bem _ela. _Eu pensei em acrescentar isso aqui." Ela entregou um pequeno papel de pergaminho para o bruxo que leu e concordou. "Ela está de acordo com tudo." O bruxo com um aceno de varinha mudou o pergaminho.

"Vamos assinar e depois enfeitiçar o pergaminho, se houver quebra de contrato Hermione pode ser indiciada no ministério." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Eu pensei em algo maior e mais _seguro._" Astoria ficou em pé e assinou o pergaminho, Hermione assinou logo abaixo. "Voto Perpetuo." A loira disse. "Eu não quero que ela _pense _em quebrar o acordo é do meu filho que estamos falando." O bruxo gordo pensou por um segundo e deu de ombros.

"Se ambas as partes estão de acordo, não vejo mal algum. Hermione?"

"Sim, eu concordo." Hermione estava completamente fora de circulação, algo dentro dela gritava que ela deveria responder aquilo, tentar sair daquele conforto, mas ela simplesmente não tinha forças para lutar contra nada.

"Ótimo!" Astoria bateu palmas como uma adolescente e ficou em pé estendo a mão para Hermione Granger.

Hermione apertou o braço da bruxa e ficou quieta.

"Hermione Jane Granger, você promete cumprir todos os termos do contrato?" Astoria perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim." Uma língua de fogo saiu da varinha do bruxo gordo e rodeou o braço das duas.

"Promete que Draco não vai vim a ficar sabendo disso através de você?"

"Prometo." Mais uma língua de fogo.

"Promete que vai tentar de verdade engravidar e não vai procurar _nenhuma _falha no contrato?"

"Prometo." A terceira e ultima língua saiu e fechou ao redor delas. Estava feito o voto. Estava feito tudo.

"Vou guardar isso no banco, aqui sua cópia." Ele estendeu um pergaminho para Hermione e outro para a Astoria. "Boa sorte senhoras, até mais ver."

O homem saiu e Hermione e Astoria ficaram sozinhas.

Astoria acenou a varinha e Hermione a encarou incrédula.

"O que você fez?!" Perguntou levando a mão ao peito e se deixando cair na cadeira.

"Garanti o meu bebê." Astoria ficou em pé e saiu andando pelo caminho de pedras da estufa. "Leia o contrato Hermione, e lembre-se _você _fez o voto e se o quebrar tem conseqüências ruins para você."

Hermione viu o pergaminho na sua frente e sentiu o bile vir a garganta.

Aquilo era um pesadelo. Um bendito pesadelo.

"Por que eu?" Ela perguntou para Astoria que parou antes de chegar a porta. "Eu sou uma nascida trouxa. Por que eu?"

Astoria parou e encarou o teto de vidro, o sol se punha e o céu tinha um tom rosado.

"Eu procurei uma sangue puro para isso, mas nenhuma parecia boa o suficiente. Então o Draco me fala todo dia do seu trabalho espetacular. Os nossos pais, o meus e os dele, ainda tem esse preconceito estúpido, mas nós dois não. Você é perfeita Granger. Se meu filho nascer com metade dos seus genes já vai ser um gênio. Eu não sou tão imbecil sobre o mundo trouxa. Eu pensei em fazer aquela coisa _intervenção artificial. _Mas, infelizmente há uma magia muito antiga na família do Draco e ele não pode doar os espermas dele. O filho tem que vim dele. Então, por que não você?"

Com isso ela se retirou e Hermione ficou sozinha. Ela sabia que Draco chegaria a qualquer momento e não teria uma desculpa para estar na casa dele. Ela se ergueu e andou até a frente da casa, ninguém apareceu. Nem a elfo, nem Astoria. Ela preferiu fazer o caminho em silêncio. Ela e sua nova desgraça.

**Obrigada pelos comentários meninas, vou responder vocês por aqui ok?**

**Felcia Malfoy: Acho que a fic não vai ter **_**muitos **_**outros capítulos, a história já me veio completamente pronta na cabeça e eu não pretendo mudar nada nela, então não vai ser longa nem curta, uns 20 capítulos por ai.**

**Misty-zune: Então, matei tua curiosidade? (te respondi por MP antes :/)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**O contrato**

ELA JÁ ESTAVA A MEIA HORA ENCARANDO O PERGAMINHO em cima da mesa de centro da sala do hotel. Sabia que uma hora ou outro teria que tomar coragem e ler o que a maluca da Astoria teria colocado naquele pedaço de papel que agora significava muito para ela.

"Vamos lá Hermione, você consegue fazer isso." Ela murmurou para si mesma e pegou o pergaminho, rolando ele pelos dedos e respirando fundo.

Ela rolou os olhos pelo pelas letras finas e começou a leitura em silencio.

_**Contrato de serviços de barriga de aluguel.**_

_O contratante Draco Lucius Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy, oferecem em troca dos serviços de Hermione Jane Granger todos os benefícios e valores pré-estabelecidos nesse contrato, desde que Hermione Jane Granger cumpra todas as cláusulas no mesmo imposto._

_Qualquer mudança de cláusula ou no contrato devem ser feitos perante o advogado contrato que lidou com o processo. _

_Quebra do contrato confere em prisão imediata e ação no Ministério de Magia, contra a parte que o fizer._

_O contrato só perdera a validade quando uma das partes desistir oficialmente perante o advogado responsável. Se o casamento de Astoria Malfoy e Draco L. Malfoy terminar. Ou com a morte de um dos lados._

**Cláusula 1: O uso do quarto de encontros.**

_**1.a) **__Foi pré-estabelecido pelo contratante que todos os encontros em pró do objetivo do contrato devem ser feitos no quarto determinado na casa da mansão Malfoy. Qualquer encontro fora desses cômodos com outro parceiro sexual com intuito de gravidez está descartado e será considerado quebra de contrato._

_**1.b) **__As normas de uso do quarto de encontros são as seguintes listadas._

_**b.1 – **__Hermione Jane Granger deverá chegar 30 minutos (trinta minutos) mais cedo ao quarto de encontro para se organizar com a senhora Malfoy. Em organização se qualifica: vestimenta e, como pedido pela contratada, mudança física para não ser reconhecida pelo contratante Draco Lucius Malfoy, reconhecimento do quarto, e aplicações de feitiços de proteção no mesmo._

_**b.2 - **__ Hermione Jane Granger deverá também efetuar um exame de gravidez de 10 (dez) em 10 (dez) dias._

_**b.3 – **__O quarto pode ser usado APENAS para encontros marcados entre contratante e contratado, não para encontros pessoais._

_**b.4 – **__A gravidez só será válida nesse contrato caso seja, especificamente, gerada dentro do quarto pré-estabelecido. _

_**b.5 – **__O contratante decide em parceria com a contratado o que será feito dentro do quarto, mas, ambos só serão liberados do mesmo quando o ato sexual, com liberação de espermas, for concluído. O contratante pode tomar o tempo que quiser com a contratada no quarto. E não há limites de tentativas por DIA._

**Cláusula 2: Comportamento sexual**

_**2.a) **__Hermione Jane Granger está EXPRESSAMENTE proibida de ter relacionamentos, sexuais ou psicológicos, com qualquer outra pessoa, exceto o contratante Draco Malfoy, enquanto o contrato ter validade._

_**2.b) **__Hermione Jane Granger pode se recusar a alguma posição desconfortável ou embaraçosa em qualquer momento do ato sexual com o contratante._

_**2.c) **__Hermione está liberada, com exame prévio, para NÃO COMPARECER aos encontros apenas QUANDO NÃO FOR SOLICITADA, FICAR DOENTE, OU INDISPONIBILIZADA POR ALGUM MOTIVO. (Menstruada, com alguma infecção, ou qualquer coisa que ponha em risco sua saúde e do contratante.)_

_**2.c) **__Hermione Jane Granger está AUTOMATICAMENTE liberada de suas funções no quarto de encontros no momento em que uma gravidez se confirmar._

_**2.d) **__Hermione Jane Granger está EXPRESSAMENTE proibida de revelar sua identidade para Draco Malfoy com a intenção que ele abra mão do negócio..._

HERMIONE LARGOU O CONTRATO NA MESA COMPLETAMENTE enjoada para terminar de ler a próximas cláusulas. O básico ela sabia, nada de fazer sexo com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Draco Malfoy. Ela respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas de chegarem a seus olhos.

Isso era demais. Ela estava sendo pressionada de todos os lados e agora isso! Hermione sonhava com os filhos que teria, e saber que _geraria _uma criança sua para dar _obrigada _essa criança para Astoria era demais.

Ela encurvou o corpo e chorou, sentindo toda aflição dentro de seu peito diminuir a medida que as lágrimas molhavam o pergaminho do contrato. Saber que teria que encarar Draco todo o dia no escritório e toda a noite em um quarto maldito sem ele saber de nada era errado e assustador. _O que Astoria estava pensando? Ela enlouqueceu! _Sentindo que já não conseguia respirar direito de tantas lágrimas, Hermione se arrastou até o seu quarto e se atirou na cama.

Ela sabia que tinha que terminar de ler o contrato, mas apenas a idéia do que mais Astoria pediu a deixava enjoada. Como ela seguiria a vida dela? Como que Draco não perceberia a mudança de comportamento? E uma gravidez? Astoria não havia pensado nisso. A vagabunda havia pensando em todas as maneiras e prender Hermione com a vida naquela empreitada, mas não em como disfarçar aquela loucura do noivo.

Hermione rolou na cama e apertou o travesseiro, perdida em suas lágrimas ela não soube em que hora foi dormir e nem com o que sonhou.

ELA APRESSOU OS PASSOS PELO ÁTRIO DO MINISTÉRIO. Hermione Jane Granger estava pela primeira vez em toda sua carreira atrasada.

Quando ela entrou na sala que dividia com Draco recebeu um olhar de espanto. _Será que ele sabe? _Ela balançou a cabeça. Não. Ele provavelmente NUNCA saberia.

Ela sentou-se na sua mesa em silencio e abaixou a cabeça para os papeis a sua frente, evitando ao máximo qualquer contato com os olhos cinza do loiro a sua frente.

"Você está bem?" A voz dele chegou aos ouvidos dela, que ergueu os olhos por minutos apenas para balançar a cabeça positivamente. "Certeza?"

"Sim!" Ela foi seca e voltou a escrever com fúria no pergaminho a sua frente. Hermione sentia como se cada músculo e osso de seu corpo protestassem contra qualquer movimento brusco. Isso foi o resultado da noite mal dormida e dos problemas se acumulando um em cima do outro.

"Isso é por causa do processo?" Draco andou até a mesa da castanha e se inclinou para frente.

"Q-que p-processo?" Hermione engasgou com o ar que entrava a lufadas em seu peito. Era como se tivessem colocado uma pedra em seu estomago que pesava para baixo. _Ele sabia._ Draco estreitou os olhos e tirou um pergaminho de dentro da pasta. _O contrato. Ele tem um. _Hermione levou à mão a boca e arregalou os olhos.

"Esse." Ele largou a sua frente o pergaminho enrolado, e Hermione só faltava chorar em desespero.

O desespero se tornou alívio quando reconheceu o processo de divórcio.

"Sim!" Ela se ergueu e levou a mão ao peito, tentando normalizar a respiração alterada. "Sim, isso está ocupando muito espaço na minha cabeça. Eu estou sobrecarregada." Hermione largou o pergaminho e encarou Draco, que sorria de lado e acenou com a cabeça para ela.

"Eu vou representar você!" Ele disse estendendo a mão.

Era como se uma sensação quente se espalhasse pelo seu peito, aliviando um dos muitos problemas dela. Hermione soltou um gritinho de felicidade e pulou no pescoço do loiro, o apertando com força em um abraçado de gratidão.

"Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada." Ela disse quase gritando no ouvido dele, pulando animada e sorridente.

Draco riu e afastou ela, passando a mão pelo pescoço logo em seguida.

"Não precisa ficar tão animada, vai ser um trabalho árduo. O advogado dele é bom." Ele voltou para o seu lugar e sorriu. "Mas eu sou melhor, e consigo achar falhas em _qualquer _contrato."

Hermione quase implorou para ela achar falha em _um _contrato em especial, mas isso seria quebra do voto perpétuo e apesar de estar com a vida de ponta cabeça para baixo, Hermione não queria morrer tão cedo.

"Como vamos fazer isso?" Perguntou voltando a sua própria mesa. "Que hora vamos conversar sobre o meu divórcio?"

"Depois do expediente a gente pode ver isso. Não vamos demorar muito, talvez uns vinte minutos por dia..." Ele olhou para a janela e respirou fundo, escorando a cabeça na mão. "Astoria disse que vamos iniciar um tratamento de gravidez novo, mas não quer me dar detalhes até a hora do jantar." Draco franziu o cenho, e Hermione sentiu o coração pular uma batida. "Eu to com medo, sério. Ela anda cada dia mais histérica."

"Não deve ser nada demais." Hermione sorriu de lado e enrolou um dos cachos no dedo. _Não é como se sua mulher fosse usar uma maldição imperdoável em mim para me fazer assinar um contrato e aceitar fazer um voto perpétuo para te dar um filho. _"Relaxa."

Ele sorriu de lado e deu de ombros, parecendo menos preocupado. Hermione queria de verdade acreditar nas suas próprias palavras. _Queria mesmo. _

_CONTINUA_

Misty-Zune_**: A Astoria é só meio... sei lá, não é completamente odiavél, mas eu não tomaria chá com ela.**_

_**O Draco é homem, dá pra esconder tudo deles JSIOAJSOIJASIOAISJ. Mas, bem, um momento ele vai reparar... ou não! Quem sabe?**_

_**Que graça teria métodos CLINICOS? HAHAHAHA. Aqui é tudo pelo modo NATURAL.**_

_**Pobre Herms, mas até que não é tão ruim ter que prometer dormir com o Draco :3**_

Aninha Malfoy: _**espero que goste mesmo haha.**_

Angel Tonks: _**aaah obrigada sua fofa, espero que continue gostando. Besos**_

_**NC NA PRÓXIMO MUAHAHAHAHA.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Quem você quer ser?**

HERMIONE ENCAROU O PERGAMINHO NOVAMENTE, como se isso fosse mudar o que as palavras em uma letra fina sentenciavam. Astoria havia perdido a cabeça, isso era única coisa que Hermione pensava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do pequeno hotel.

Tudo na sua vida ia de mal a pior, o casamento frustrado, o divórcio cada vez mais complicado, e agora, a cereja no topo do sorvete, Astoria e sua sandice.

"Eu posso fazer isso. Eu sou Hermione Jane Granger, eu ajudei a derrotar Lord Voldermort, eu posso fazer isso." Ela respirou fundo e leu novamente o pergaminho amassado de tanto passar pela mão delas.

_Hoje à noite, esteja aqui em casa às sete e meia. Sem atrasos e sem gracinhas._

_Astoria Malfoy._

"Vaca!" Ela largou o pergaminho na cama e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Apesar de parecer o fim do mundo dentro do coração e da cabeça de Hermione o dia estava lindo em Londres, e ela tinha mais um dia de trabalho. Ao lado de Draco.

ELA ESCREVIA COM TANTA FÚRIA NO PERGAMINHO que Draco pensou que fosse furá-lo. Ele encarou enquanto sua colega de trabalho bufava mais um xingamento e continua a massacrar o pergaminho.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou apoiando a cabeça na mão. Hermione ergueu os olhos e mordeu o lábio, mas acenou que sim com a cabeça e voltou a seu trabalho.

Draco sentiu seu estômago pesar ao se lembrar de que ele deveria estar tão ou mais furioso que Hermione. A conversa da janta da noite anterior com sua esposa não saia de sua cabeça. Ele ainda podia ouvir o ressoar das palavras doces que disfarçavam a histeria da mulher.

"_Você tem que fazer isso." Ela bradou se pondo em pé e derrubando sua taça na mesa com força. "Você me prometeu um bebê, e sua herança pede um filho!" Astoria virou-se a levou os dedos as têmporas, Draco podia sentir que ela tentava em vão conter a explosão._

"_Eu prometi um bebê a você Astoria," Ele também se pós em pé, já não sentia nenhuma vontade de comer. "Não a uma estranha. Uma estranha que nem vou poder ver."_

"_Mas ela é_profissional!"_Astoria o encarou, com o olhar de um felino machucado. "Ela é paga para fazer isso Draco. Faz parte do trabalho dela."_

"_Isso_é_errado Astoria!" Draco andou até a mulher a virou com brusquidão para ele. "Eu não posso transar com uma estranha para dar um filho a ela."_

_Astoria o empurrou com força e tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes, apontando para o peito dele. Draco respirou fundo e revirou os olhos._

"_O bebê vai ser_meu. _Nosso." Ela cutucou o peito dele novamente. "Eu não posso te dar filhos do jeito tradicional, mas eu ainda os quero. E. Você. Vai. Me. Dar." Astoria pegou o pergaminho que continha as cláusulas estúpidas daquele contrato e jogou no peito dele. "Assina isso agora!"_

"_Eu nem li ainda." Draco reclamou afastando a mão dela com a varinha do peito._

"_Lê depois. Assina!" Draco resmungou algo sobre isso ser imprudência, mas Astoria não ouviu enquanto conjurava uma pena e lhe entregava._

_Com o coração apertado e pressentindo que isso não traria boas consequências Draco assinou o contrato. Sem nem ler nenhuma regra._

Ele queria tirar o pergaminho de dentro das vestes e ler à cláusula que ditariam sua vida daqui a diante. Após o contrato assinado Astoria lhe entregou uma cópia e ele ficou tão transtornado que nem se deu ao trabalho de ler.

Draco sentia como se aquilo tudo fosse errado. Não importa se a garota era profissional ou não, deitar com uma estranha toda noite e tentar fazer um filho com ela soava estranho até mesmo no mundo mágico. Astoria procurou aquela solução no mundo trouxa, eles haviam apelado para tudo quando descobriram que ela não poderia ter filhos. Foi quando a mãe dele, Narcissa, contou que os Malfoys não podiam engravidar uma mulher sem de fato ter estado com ela, magia antiga.

Ele apoiou o rosto na mão contrária por causa da dor no pulso na outra mão. Granger parecia perdida em seu trabalho então ele discretamente tirou o contrato da pasta e começou a ler.

Aos poucos ele entendeu que o motivo de não poder ver a garota era para não criar laços. Ele soltou um riso irônico baixo e pensou que nada podia criar mais laços do que dormir com uma mesma pessoa todo dia. Irritado e um pouco enjoado com tudo aquilo ele largou o contrato e encarou a janela.

O dia havia amanhecido lindo e brilhante e agora chovia. Ele imaginou isso como uma metáfora para a própria vida. Quando criança e até a metade da adolescência Draco achava que o mundo girava em torno de seus desejos e ele tinha um rei na barriga. Então, bem, aquela merda toda aconteceu e ele aprendeu a duras penas que nada é como parece.

A família Malfoy foi destroçada e o nome foi jogado no lixo. E mesmo assim, mesmo sendo um fracasso como bruxo e tendo vergonha de sair de casa por causa das merdas de seu pai, Astoria ficou em volta dele até conseguir o que queria. Ele.

E ela ficou lá, enquanto ele limpava com muito trabalho o nome da família e ganhava novamente respeito pelos seus feitos e não pelo dinheiro. Porque sim, Draco continuou tendo dinheiro para as próximas sete gerações, mas depois de alguns meses em casa ele estava ficando insano. Após algumas trocas de corujas com Mcgonagall que havia se tornado a nova diretora da escola, ele reingressou para seu sétimo ano e se formou com honras, podendo assim ser aceito como advogado no curso do ministério.

Draco estava completando 23 anos, e a pressão da parte da mãe para ter um filho começou a fazer a cabeça de Astoria. Ele queria que ela pudesse gerar um filho deles, não por amor, mas por gratidão. Draco era grato a ela por tudo que ela passou ao lado dele sem reclamar, por estar com ele quando ninguém mais esteve. Ele não gostava de admitir, mas o último ano dele em Hogwarts havia sido um inferno, ele mudou completamente todos os conceitos dele e reaprendeu a viver sua vida sem os ensinamentos do pai que passaria uma temporada longa, a vida toda para ser mais exato, em Azkaban. Astoria queria um bebê e Draco queria dar isso a ela, simplesmente para fazer ela feliz, mas isso era demais para ele. Demais.

Ele percebeu que Hermione estava falando há meia hora com ele quando ela se levantou e bateu as mãos na frente do rosto dele.

"Você está ai?" Ela perguntou se inclinando um pouco pra frente.

"Oi. Desculpa, eu estava pensando em algumas coisas." Ele respondeu, cuidadosamente colocando o contrato embaixo de outros papéis, Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha e acenou levemente. "O que foi?"

"Eu tenho uma audiência agora. Mas, eu vou estar livre para o almoço e eu pensei que talvez a gente pudesse falar sobre meu divórcio." Ela mordeu o lábio e Draco acenou.

"Claro, ás 13hrs parece ótimo para mim, o que você acha?" Ele perguntou tentando livrar a cabeça dele dos assuntos pessoais, provavelmente se encher de trabalho ia ser bem melhor do que isso.

"Ótimo. No átrio?" Ela perguntou olhando o relógio de pulso.

"Sim, no átrio." Ela saiu e Draco mergulhou sua cabeça de volta nos papéis a sua frente, pouco a pouco esquecendo sobre o contrato e Astoria.

HERMIONE ESTAVA NO MEIO DO ÁTRIO esperando por Draco. A cabeça dela parecia que iria explodir a qualquer minuto e tudo que ela queria era uma poção bem forte.

"Merlin!" Ela suspirou e olhou o relógio, faltavam alguns minutos para às 13.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Draco andou até ela. Era engraçado como ele ainda mantinha aquele caminhar arrogante como se pudesse dominar o mundo. Hermione sabia que ele não era mais assim, mas aquilo a fazia lembrar-se de sua época em Hogwarts e o quanto ela odiava aquele mesmo caminhar naqueles anos.

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou sorrindo e andando até a lareira mais próxima.

Ela o seguiu e ambos entraram na lareira, Draco passou a mão delicadamente pela cintura dela, apenas para o caso de não se perderem no caminho, jogou o pó de Floo no fogo e gritou o nome do restaurante francês que ele tinha em mente.

AMBOS TOMARAM A SEGUNDA DOSE DE LICOR ENQUANTO FALAVAM do divórcio de Hermione, na verdade Draco tinha tudo sobre controle e apesar de saber que ela era uma boa advogada ela começou a se sentir estúpida por não ter pensando em nenhuma daquelas soluções.

"Então, você vai alegar abandono ao lar?" Ela perguntou levando o licor de mente até a boca.

"Quando você pediu o divórcio o que ele fez?" Draco perguntou enquanto cortava um pedaço do bife, que na opinião de Hermione estava cru.

"Ele saiu de casa e nunca mais voltou." Ela respondeu e se apoiou na mão, relembrando da briga horrível que se deu origem ao pedido de divorcio, de como os olhos azuis de Ron queimavam com raiva e ódio e de como ela achou que ele fosse amaldiçoar ela. "E depois ele entrou com o processo e eu tive que deixar a casa dos meus pais."

"Então, simples assim." Draco respondeu e deu um sorriso de lado. Hermione encarou os olhos cinza-azulados dele e desejou que o coração dela parasse de bater tão rápido. Ela sentiu uma urgência de se por em pé e ir embora. Ela levou o licor até a boca e tomou tudo em um gole, fazendo uma careta ao gosto adocicado da bebida, Draco deu um risinho que chamou a atenção dela de volta a ele. "Você deveria beber mais devagar, ainda está em horário de trabalho." Ele a lembrou com um ar zombeteiro.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy." Ela respondeu e voltou a seu sorvete de baunilha. Draco revirou os olhos e continuou comendo seu almoço.

A PRESSA DE DEIXAR A COMPANHIA DE MALFOY se mostrou um erro quando o relógio marcou sete horas. Hermione que desejou arduamente durante o dia que o expediente acabasse queria que ele reiniciasse e nunca acabasse, num ciclo vicioso que a impediria de ir em frente com aquela ideia estúpida de Astoria.

Obviamente que isso não era possível, então, ela se despediu de Draco e rumou direto para a área de aparatação do ministério. Suas pernas tremiam como se fossem feitas de gelatina e Hermione teve que ter muito auto controle para se manter firme até o local.

Respirando fundo algumas vezes ela visualizou a Mansão e aparatou diretamente na frente dos portões assustadoramente grandes.

Astoria a esperava do lado de dentro e com uma aceno da varinha o portão se abriu.

"Adiantada, Sra. Weasley. Quer dizer, Granger, Draco me contou que já pode usar seu nome de solteira oficialmente." A loira disse risonha e como se fosse velhas amigas, engatou seus braço no de Hermione e lhe direcionou para a entrada da Mansão.

Elas entraram no grande hall e Hermione se sentiu sufocar diante da imponência com que a Mansão se mantinha.

"Impressionante eu sei." Astoria respondeu com um ar admirador. "Porém, você não tem tempo para admirar a estrutura da casa. Venha."

Elas subiram três lances de escada, até chegar em uma área completamente escura da Mansão, Hermione viu uma porta de madeira dupla na sua frente e Astoria abriu, soltando seu braço.

"Essa é a área que vocês vão usar." A loira andou ao redor e com um aceno da varinha ligou as velas do lugar. Hermione deixou o queixo cair, apenas aquela sala parecia maior que sua casa. "Essa é a área em comum dos dois quartos, sente-se." Ela disse sentando-se num sofá de couro branco. Hermione sentou-se de frente a ela. "Antes de mostrar aonde você deve aparatar a partir de hoje, eu vou explicar como isso vai funcionar. O quarto de encontros é enfeitiçado, o Draco não vai conseguir ver o seu rosto, nem você o dele." Hermione soltou um suspiro um pouco aliviada. "Mas, eu tomei a liberdade de fazer algumas mudanças em você." Ela retirou duas poções do bolso, um azul-turquesa, e outra laranja abobora.

"Uma" Ela continuou a falar enquanto entrega a duas a Hermione. "Muda seu cabelo para liso e loiro, e a outra muda seu tom de voz." Hermione acenou com a cabeça e não se importou de tomar as poções, quanto menos ela parecesse com ela melhor. "Eu também fiz compras, você vai encontrar naquela quarto." Apontou pra porta do lado direito do cômodo. "Algumas pecinhas especiais para você usar naquele quarto." Ela apontou para a porta do lado esquerdo. "Aonde você vai se encontrar com o Draco."

Astoria se pôs em pé e acenou para Hermione a seguir. A castanha segurava as duas poções firmemente nas mãos e andou até o lado direito do cômodo. Entraram em um quarto pequeno que continha um roupeiro e uma cama de solteiro, que parecia mais confortável que a cama de Hermione. Uma porta do outro lado do quarto que parecia ser o banheiro. "Ele não gosta de pelos." Astoria disse apontando para o banheiro. "Se você tem algum tire agora com magia." Ela andou até a porta do roupeiro e o abriu, revelando uma coleção enorme de lingeries, Hermione conseguiu ver alguns corseletes com diferentes bordados, algumas calcinhas minúsculas a até babydolls, Astoria abriu uma gaveta e revelou algumas meias arrastões, meias que iam até a metade da coxa, e cintas-ligas. Todas eram em tons verdes e prateados. Hermione soltou um som de escárnio.

"Eu usaria está hoje." Astoria puxou um babydoll de seda na cor verde, o tecido era tão macia que escorria dos dedos quando você o segurava. "Mas, você pode se vestir sozinha."

"Ele não pode me ver, pra que tudo isso?" Perguntou Hermione confusa.

"Ele não vê, mas ele vai tocar." Astoria deu de ombros e a encarou. "Só quero transformar isso em algo menos constrangedor para você. Pense nessa como uma possibilidade de você se reconhecer."

"Reconhecer-me?" Hermione perguntou sarcástica.

"Hermione, Draco é, e você vai descobrir, uma amante fantástico, e ele não vai saber que é você, ou seja, você vai poder fazer tudo o que sempre quis num quarto, sem ter que sentir vergonha. Seja a mulher que você sempre quis ser e não tinha coragem."

"Eu sou a mulher que eu sempre quis ser!" Hermione afirmou com um pouco de raiva. Astoria riu pelo nariz e deu de ombros.

"Eu acho que você pode ser mais. Quando você terminar, atravesse a sala e espere por Draco. Ele só vai subir quando você já estiver no quarto, e quando terminar, espere eu te buscar. Enfim, a poção dura em torno de 5 horas. Amanhã você já vai estar ao normal. E a partir de amanhã aparate direto para cá, se arrume sozinha e vá ao quarto esperar por ele. Acho que é isso, você tem vinte minutos para ficar pronta. Suas coisas podem ficar aqui. Vejo você depois." Com isso Astoria se retirou e deixou Hermione sozinha e desolada no quarto.

Hermione engoliu as lágrimas de raiva e tentou empurrar esse sentimento que ela era uma inútil para o fundo da sua alma, lentamente ela retirou suas roupas e vestiu o babydoll de seda, ele parecia com um vestido pequeno, a calcinha era de seda também e escorregou como uma carícia na sua pele alva e macia. Hermione tomou as duas poções e se encarou no espelho enquanto seus cabelos se tornavam lisos e loiros. Ela alisou o cabelo e deixou uma exclamação de surpresa sair.

Levou a mão a garganta impressionada como a voz parecia macia e rouca, era uma voz extremamente sexy. Ela disse algumas palavras tentando se acostumar com isso, era tão estranho ter outra voz. Ela respirou fundo e percebeu que seu tempo tinha chegado ao fim.

Hesitantemente ela cruzou a sala e entrou na porta do lado esquerdo do cômodo. O quarto de encontros era enorme e iluminado apenas por algumas velas, que ficavam nos cantos, elas iluminavam o quarto o suficiente para Hermione distinguir as formas dos objetos, mas o suficiente para ela ver seus detalhes. Não sentiu nenhum tipo de magia sobre o corpo enquanto andava tremendo até a cama e se sentava sem jeito na ponta dela.

Ela sabia que a qualquer momento Draco entraria por aquelas portas e eles teriam que transar para sair dali, isso era aterrorizador e doentio. Sentindo as mãos tremerem e o corpo retesar Hermione respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Era o Draco, ela o conhecia, eles trabalham juntos, não era um estranho, não era um cara nem feio. Draco era muito bonito e ela já havia admitido isso para si mesma na época de Hogwarts. Ela distinguiu a forma dela mesmo em frente ao espelho, podia ver o cabelo loiro reluzir com a pouca luz das velas. _Seja a mulher que você sempre quis ser. _A voz de Astoria resoava na mente dela, e Hermione odiava admitir, mas em alguns aspectos sua vida era frustrante, a sexual era um desses. Talvez, só talvez ela pudesse levar aquilo como um aprendizado para a vida dela depois que todo esse inferno passasse.

"Eu sou Hermione Granger." Ela repetiu o mantra. "Eu posso fazer isso."

Hermione percebeu que isso não soava tão bem agora, então respirou fundo e tentou novamente.

"Eu sou Hermione Granger." Ela parou e encarou a porta do quarto, que a qualquer momento revelaria Draco. "Eu posso ser a mulher que eu quero ser."

Quando ela terminou a frase a porta se abriu, e o semblante do corpo imenso e esguio de Draco passou pelo batente. Hermione prendeu o ar sem perceber enquanto ele entrava e fechava a porta atrás de si.

Draco andou até a ponta da cama e encarou apenas a sombra da mulher com quem deveria se deitar. Ela parecia calma, mas não fez nenhum movimento.

"Quem é você?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos num silencio constrangedor.

_Quem é você Hermione?_ Ela pensou, sentindo que poderia perder a calma a qualquer minuto. Tudo bem, ela sabia que queria ser uma mulher que ela sempre quis ser. O problema é que Hermione não sabia que _mulher_ era essa.

"Quem você quiser que eu seja." Ela respondeu, com a voz baixa, não foi propositalmente, mas isso a fez ficar com a voz mais rouca e sexy.

Ele não se mexeu com a resposta dela, apenas deixou a mente vagar. Quem ele queria que ela fosse afinal? Apenas um nome rondava sua mente naquele momento. Então Draco se inclinou e sussurrou o nome no ouvido dela.

Hermione prendeu o ar quando ele se afastou, sentindo todo seu corpo se arrepiar. Ela então ficou em pé e estendeu a mão, tocando no peito nu de Draco, que parecia paralisado.

Ela podia fazer isso. Ela podia ser a mulher que _ele _queria. E que ela percebeu, também era a mulher que _ela _sempre quis ser.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: O quarto de encontros**

* * *

A MÃO MACIA DELA DESCEU PELO PEITO DE DRACO, descobrindo lentamente a marca do abdômen e as entradas do quadril. Hermione chegou até a barra da camiseta e a puxou suavemente para cima, passando pela cabeça dele e a deixando cair no chão.

Lentamente a mão dela descobriu a pele macia dele, as pontas dos dedos passeando pelo abdômen e subindo até o pescoço. Não era com a intenção de sedução, mas Draco sentia todo o corpo queimar onde os pequenos dedos trilhavam seu caminho.

Uma mão dele foi de encontro a cintura dela, sentindo o tecido de seda dançar entre os dedos, ele deu um passo a frente e ela caiu sentada na cama, a mão dele se embrenhou nos cabelos dela, Hermione esperou pela dor natural causada pelos cachos, entretanto ela nunca chegou e Draco escorreu os dedos facilmente pelo cabelo liso e macio. O corpo dela se inclinou para trás, deitando-se na cama dos lençóis macios. O corpo dele se deitou sobre o dela, grande e macisso sobre o pequeno e macio, a língua quente dele percorreu a linha do ombro dela até o pescoço, ele gemeu e sugou a pele entre os dentes saboreando o sabor de baunilha.

"Você tem um sabor incrível." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Hermione estava estática. O corpo congelado embaixo do peso do corpo dele, as mãos segurando os ombros masculinos sem saber o que fazer, os olhos fechados com força enquanto ela tentava tirar do pensamento que aquele era Draco Malfoy, seu colega de trabalho, e que estava ali forçada.

Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebeu quando ele parou pairando a cima do corpo dela, encarando-a com a sobrancelhas franzidas.

Draco alisou a bochecha da mulher e respirou fundo, largando o corpo dela e deitando ao seu lado da cama. Ambos encaravam o teto. Sem realmente conseguir nada.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou timidamente, estranhando ele ter se afastado.

"Você não está respondendo a nada..." Ele comentou em um sussurro. Pensando se ela estaria nervosa ou se ela não gostava dele. Afinal, ela sabia quem ele era, não o contrário, vai ver ele julgava que ele era só mais um Comensal da Morte.

Hermione sentou-se rapidamente, é claro que ele perceberia que ela não estava fazendo nada. Ela respirou fundo e pensou em alguma coisa para dizer.

"É minha primeira vez nesse tipo de trabalho. Eu sou nova." Ela mentiu. Quer dizer, isso era parcialmente verdade.

"Por que você está trabalhando com isso?" Ele perguntou sentando-se também. Hermione abraçou os joelhos e apoiou a cabeça de lado em um deles.

"Eu não tinha escolha..." Ela sentiu que as lágrimas voltariam, mas respirou fundo tentando manter a calma. "Preciso do dinheiro."

"Entendo... Desculpa por tudo isso, minha mulher está realmente enlouquecendo porque não consegue ter filhos... Não sei se isso te faz melhor, mas é minha primeira vez com uma mulher que não seja ela em anos." Ele tateou até achar o ombro dela e deu um aperto de leve.

"É que..." Hermione parou de súbito, o calor da palma da mão dele se espalhou por todo o corpo dela e ela se sentiu arrepiar. Ignorando essas sensações ela voltou a encarar o vazio. "Eu sempre quis ter filhos, e é engraçado pensar que meu primeiro filho não vai ser _meu _filho."

"Você não quer fazer isso? Eu tenho certeza que a agência pode mandar outra." Draco disso aquilo de boa fé, e Hermione sorriu. Era engraçado pensar em como ele tinha evoluído desde o fim da guerra. De um garoto mimado e nojento, a um adolescente com medo e subjugado as vontades do pai, até o homem que era hoje. Ainda era um pouco arrogante, mas na medida certa, irônico e responsável e no fundo, mesmo que ele escondesse isso com unhas e dentes, Draco era um homem bom.

"Não... Eu só preciso de um tempo... Talvez uma bebida." Ela disse a última frase baixa, e Draco riu. Ele se ergueu da cama e saiu do quarto. O coração de Hermione bateu forte, se ele fosse reclamar dela para Astoria o que ela não faria? Crucius? Avada? Qualquer coisa era possível.

A porta se abriu novamente e ela viu a luz da vela reluzir em algo na sua mão. O semblante de Draco entregou a ela um copo com gelo e pelo cheiro, Uísque de Fogo.

"A primeira vez mais estranha da nossa vida." Ele ergueu o copo e ela fez o mesmo, sorrindo.

A porta se fechou novamente, e Hermione sentiu um vento frio passar pelo seu corpo. Draco encarou a porta que bateu e andou até a mesma, tentando-a abrir. Foi inútil.

"O que é..."

"Só podemos sair quando transarmos." Hermione respondeu, lembrando-se do contrato. Ela tomou a bebida do copo de uma vez só. Se for para fazer aquilo, que fizessem de uma vez, e que fosse proveitoso para os dois.

Draco ainda continuava encarando a porta, tomada por um súbito de coragem Hermione andou lentamente para perto dele e tomou o copo da mão masculina. Sem pressa ela voltou a percorrer toda a mão sobre o peito dele, sentindo algumas pequenas cicatrizes. Um dia ela se lembraria de perguntar para ele de onde elas surgiram, agora ela só conseguia se concentrar na temperatura elevada dele.

"Acho que a bebida fez efeito." Ele comentou baixo, enquanto ela escorava os lábios levemente no peito dele, trilhando de ombro a ombro com beijos molhados e mordidas.

"Senta na cama." Ela se viu ordenando no ouvido dele, enquanto levava o uísque dele aos lábios e sorvia um gole generoso da bebida.

Draco praticamente correu para a beirada da cama, enquanto a silhueta esguia e cheia de curvas da mulher andava lentamente até a direção dele. O copo foi deixado de lado junto com o dela, e ela pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos, o erguendo.

O dedão dela percorreu os lábios bem desenhados e os separou. A boca dela desceu até a dele, despejando lentamente a bebida de uma boca para a outra.

Draco apertou a cintura dela novamente, gemendo depois de beber o uísque. Aquilo foi à coisa mais sexy e quente que ele já tinha presenciado na vida. A boca dela desceu pelo maxilar dele, enquanto as mãos masculinas subiam a parte de cima do babydoll, revelando as pernas e a calcinha minúscula. Draco a puxou, fazendo-a ficar ereta na frente dele. Os lábios masculinos beijando em volta do umbigo dela, chupando a pele com delicadeza e lentidão. As mãos dela se embrenhavam nos cabelos lisos e sedosos dele, bagunçando-os completamente.

A mão masculina se fechou em torno do seio macio e o massageou sobre o tecido de seda. Os mamilos duros contra as palmas da mão dele.

Ele foi subindo lentamente, uma mão subindo com os beijos dele o babydoll. Hermione deixou a cabeça cair para trás e soltou um gemido, enquanto ele embolava o tecido acima dos seios dela. Agora ambas as mãos dele cobriam lhe os seios. O polegar da mão direita circulando o mamilo direito, enquanto a boca dele lambia o vão dos seios e se dirigia para o mamilo esquerdo. A boca de Draco tomou o mamilo entre os dentes e o puxou com força, trazendo a pele dela até um ponto e a liberando. Hermione soltou outro gemido rouco e puxou com força os cabelos dele. Ele lambeu o mamilo para aplacar um pouco a sensação de queimação e voltou a sugá-los entre os dentes. Dessa vez sugando-os lentamente, a boca se abrindo e fechando cheio de volúpia ao redor da aréola, a língua provocando o mamilo e os dentes passando de leve sobre a pele. Ele largou um seio e repetiu o processo no outro. Cada sugada fazendo Hermione sentir pontadas entre as pernas, e calcinha de seda ficando cada vez mais molhada.

Ele a virou e a deitou novamente na cama, puxando com delicadeza exagerada o babydoll sobre a cabeça dela. Os dedos masculinos desceram pelas laterais do corpo até atingirem a calcinha, onde ele passou-os por cima do tecido, soltando um gemido rouco e gutural quando sentiu a umidade acumulada ali.

"Você está pronta para mim." Ele disse beijando os seios que já estavam doloridos de tanto serem incentivados.

Hermione gemeu em resposta e separou as pernas, o recebendo. Draco colocou a o tecido de seda para o lado e apertou o ponto sensível dela entre as pernas. Hermione gemeu e afastou o corpo dele, para poder deslizar sua mão até o membro duro de Draco, que ela sentia contra suas cochas.

A mão feminina desceu pela calça e adentrou na cueca, o tomando na mão e o apertando. Como recompensa Draco alisou ao redor do ponto latejante dela e o puxou, a fazendo gemer mais alto e o alisar lentamente. Ele abaixou a própria calça e cueca com um pouco de pressa, querendo soltar o membro que latejava. Hermione terminou de descer as calças dele com os pés enquanto subia e descia em toda a extensão do loiro. Ela apertou a cabeça dele e sentiu quando um pouco de pré-esperma saiu, molhando a ponta do dedo dela que alisava lentamente aquela região.

O dedo dele escorreu pelas dobras encharcadas dela e começou a esfregar sem adentrar na fenda úmida e pulsante dela. Eles se masturbavam com uma lentidão sôfrega, os gemidos abafados um na pele do outro. Draco sabia que não aguentaria mais, então tirou a mão dela e lentamente se encaixou na entrada molhada e quente dela.

Ele a penetrou devagar, sentindo enquanto a boceta dela se apertava ao redor dele, ela parecia seda ao redor do pau dele, os músculos dela lhe forçando cada vez mais para dentro, o prendendo dentro dela.

Ambos gemem quando Draco a completa, o interior molhado e sedoso dela, os músculos lhe forçando a se mover e lentamente, ele sai até ponta e volta de encontro ao quadril dela. Hermione enlaça as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, o fazendo chegar ainda mais fundo. Ela morde o ombro dele quando ele volta a se mover. Draco era muito maior do que Ron e Hermione não transava há alguns meses.

"Você é tão gostosa." Ele gemeu incoerentemente no ouvido dela, enquanto voltava a encontrar o quadril com o dela. Hermione apenas gemeu e começou a ajudar nos movimentos.

O que começou lento e pesaroso começou a ficar cada vez mais forte e rápido. Draco segurou os dois braços dela acima da cabeça, se apoiando no mesmo, ele estava sobre os joelhos enquanto ela estava com a cintura erguida, facilitando os movimentos. Ele metia forte e lento, fazendo os seios dela com tanta força em cada bombeada que estavam ficando doloridos.

O corpo de ambos estava suado, e tudo que ela queria era colocar as mãos entre os cabelos dele, mas quando mais ela lutava para soltar os pulsos do aperto dele, mas ele apertava e mais fundo ele ia dentro dela, a fazendo gritar de prazer.

Ele não aguentou o próprio ritmo e aumentou tanto que agora eles podiam ouvir o som da cama batendo contra a parede.

_Crash Crash Crash_

Hermione sentiu o corpo ir se entregando aos poucos, as sensações irem se espalhando pelo seu corpo, a euforia e a necessidade que ele fizesse mais força, mais pressão.

"Mais forte..." Ela gemeu no ouvido dele, e Draco obedeceu. "_Draco!_" Ela chamou o nome dele quando todo o corpo tremeu com as sensações no limite. Ela gemeu ainda mais alto quando sentiu o alívio dele preencher o seu interior, quente. Ele caiu em cima do corpo dela, liberando os pulsos da mesma e relaxando a cabeça contra o pescoço da mesma. Hermione conseguia sentir o resultado do prazer dos dois escorrendo pelas suas pernas e se acumulando na calcinha que ainda estava ali. Draco se retirou dela, e rolou para o lado. Ambos extasiados tentando recuperar a respiração.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia acreditar naquilo, na sensação, na sincronia. Ela nunca tinha experimentado nada igual na vida. Ela virou o rosto para o lado. Podia ver o desenho da ponte do nariz dele, reta e perfeita, assim como todo o resto. Ela não podia ver o rosto dele, mas ela tinha plena noção que nunca mais seria a mesma coisa.

"Isso foi..." Ele começou e soltou um suspiro profundo.

"É... Foi." Ela deu uma risada. A mão dele encontrou a barriga dela e fez movimentos circulares.

"Pode ficar mais uma hora?" Ele perguntou virando o corpo e a puxando contra ele, beijando levemente o pescoço dela.

Hermione pensou, ela deveria ficar mais uma hora? Bem, a merda já está feita e ela tinha aproveitado, a poção ia durar mais umas quatro horas, então, por que não?

"Sim... Eu posso."

Draco sorriu contra o rosto dela.

Hermione percebeu enquanto gozava pela terceira vez no topo dele, que ele não tinha beijado sua boca em nenhum momento, e talvez isso fosse bom. Afinal, ela não queria se envolver. Certo?

* * *

**Só queria dizer primeiro, que meu Draco Malfoy não é o Tom. É o Heath Hutchins**

**Aqui foto dele: .a/6a00e54ecca8b98833017c34409eab970b-pi**

Agora, vou responder os coments. Que eu não respondi semana passada porque esqueci (esse site é meio complicado)

**Loveanju: **Então, o nome que ele sussurrou só vai ser revelado no capítulo 19-20. Hahaha. Tu tb? Eu preciso de um Draco pra minha vida amiga, tá faltando homem desse no mercado e a Astoria tá praticamente dando o dela! (Eu não vou contar pro teu marido, promessa :x)

Que bom, eu espero que você continue amando, até o fiiiim, porque eu adoro teus comentários.

Obrigada por favoritar. XoXo

**fucking love song: **Então, só no capítulo 19-20 HAHAHA sou uma diaba.

p.s: adorei teu nome :D

**Anna: **Que booom Anna, eu não vou dizer nem que sim, nem que não, vai ficar no ar a dúvida HAHAAHA.

**Angel Tonks: **Sim, eles são uns fofoooooos e uns tesudos e tudo de bom. Queria que ela tivesse escolhido eu, não ia nem precisar de Imperio, fazia de boa vontade.

beijos e até os comentários.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: O outro dia**

* * *

HERMIONE ENCAROU SEU ROSTO NO ESPELHO E SUSPIROU pesadamente pela quinta vez seguida. No que diabos ela estava pensando quando aceitou ficar uma hora a mais com ele? Como ela realmente acreditou que daria conta disso? Astoria era uma louca e Hermione estava fodida. Literalmente. Ela podia sentir as cochas doloridas, quando ela finalmente saiu do quarto o efeito da poção já estava quase acabando e ela mal conseguia sentar sem sentir um desconforto.

Astoria só faltava pular de alegria, Hermione se impressionou com a felicidade da mulher. Se fosse o contrário ela com certeza não faria nada daquilo. Draco que se contentasse sem filhos. Oferecer um marido _daqueles _para outra mulher assim? Nunca.

A bruxa loira lhe deu um abraço tão apertado que Hermione se sentiu sufocar e se despediu dizendo que no outro dia Hermione poderia entrar direto no quarto, que graças a um feitiço de localização Draco só poderia entrar naqueles cômodos quando ela fosse para o quarto de encontros.

"Astoria..." A morena perguntou enquanto vestia lentamente sua jeans, que roçavam contra a pele sensível de dentro de sua coxa. "Que feitiço você usou no quarto? Para ele ficar tão escuro?"

"Um desiluminador." Ela respondeu, mexendo no bolso e tirando o pequeno objeto, muito parecido com o de Ronald. "É de família, finalmente achei uma utilidade..." Ela deu de ombros e saiu, sorrindo satisfeita consigo mesma.

Isso Hermione tinha que concordar que era bem genial, ela nunca teria pesado num desiluminador para uma utilidade tão imbecil, mas com certeza, foi uma sacada de mestre. Nem mesmo um feitiço lumos poderia iluminar aquele quarto.

Hermione voltou a se encarar no espelho, o corpo completamente nu. Ela passou os dedos lentamente por cima de cada marca de mordida e de cada chupão no corpo. Os seios estavam avermelhados e o incomodo da noite passada entre as pernas estava menor. Ela ficou vermelha com as lembranças da noite anterior. Se sua mãe soubesse o que ela andou fazendo naquela cama, provavelmente morreria de vergonha.

O rosto dela ficou em um vermelho enquanto lentamente ela fazia cada marca desaparecer com a varinha. E daí que ela teria que encarar o cara que fez ela ter mais orgasmos numa noite no que numa vida inteira? E daí que ele teria que ver os lábios dele e tentar não lembrar a mágica que eles fizeram no corpo dela? E daí que ele não fazia ideia que passou a noite dormindo com a colega de trabalho dele? Ela podia encarar ele. Ela encarou Voldemort, ela encarou Bellatrix, ela podia lidar com um colega de trabalho mais novo que ela. Podia.

"Eu posso." Ela sussurrou fazendo uma última mordida desaparecer.

* * *

HERMIONE RESPIROU FUNDO E TENTOU SE ENGANAR novamente, não, ela não podia fazer isso. Encarar Draco depois daquela noite estava se tornando impossível, ela ficou lá, olhando os pergaminhos na sua frente sem coragem de erguer os olhos para o colega de trabalho.

"Você chegou atrasada..." Ele comentou com um ar perdido. Olhando para a janela do outro lado da sala. Sem encarar ela o que era bom.

"Desde quando você se importa?" Ela perguntou se escorando na mão e encarando a porta do escritório. Aquela situação era estranha e se algum deles estivesse com a cabeça no lugar teria notado isso.

"Você deveria me respeitar." Ele respondeu sério, finalmente olhando para o outro lado da sala, encarando os olhos castanhos de Hermione, que corou violentamente.

"Eu sou a mais velha aqui." Ela lembrou com um sorriso de lado, desviando sua atenção para os pergaminhos a sua frente.

"Só alguns meses. Nada demais." Ele deu de ombros e voltou a olhar a janela.

De longe, ela pensou, essa foi à conversa mais estranha dos últimos anos. E teve um tempo em que eles nem conversavam. Claro que, ela não sabia os motivos dele estar com a cabeça tão longe, talvez Astoria tivesse brigado com ele... É talvez.

Mas, isso era esperar demais. Seria uma solução rápida demais para os seus problemas, sem falar que ela _já _poderia estar grávida. Merlin, ela poderia estar grávida DELE.

Hermione sentiu o mundo girar, e se agarrou com força na mesa, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

Talvez, ela devesse implorar para engravidar logo, assim isso terminaria mais cedo. Claro que ela ainda não sabia como Astoria pretendia a fazer ficar perto do Draco com uma barriga enorme e sem nenhuma explicação. Ela devia se lembrar a si mesma de perguntar isso urgentemente para a loira psico.

Hermione respirou e inspirou mais algumas vezes. Sentindo que o ar do escritório ficava cada vez mais pesado.

"Eu..." Ela começou, mas não terminou, simplesmente se pondo em pé e andando em direção a porta.

Draco se ergueu, e a encarou sem saber bem o que fazer. Ele um passo em direção a ela, pronto para oferecer ajuda, então a porta se abriu abruptamente fazendo Hermione ser lançada contra a parede e ser esmagada contra a porta e a mesma.

"Puta que pariu." Draco gemeu, correndo até a porta e empurrando um Blaise Zabini confuso para trás, gentilmente pegando Hermione e levantando do chão. "Você está bem?" Draco pegou na mão dela e parou. Um choque percorreu todo o corpo dele e o ele ficou ali parado, encarando os grandes olhos castanhos (e atordoados pela porrada) de Hermione.

"Draco..." Blaise sacudiu o loiro e o afastou, Draco fez sem protestar, ainda perdido na sensação do toque dela. "Hermione, eu machuquei você?" Ela gemeu algo e ele a puxou, colocando-a em seu colo e a sentando gentilmente no sofá de couro do escritório.

A Sra. Zabini entrou logo atrás, com uma cara furiosa, encarando o marido com tanta raiva que até Draco temeu por ele.

"Blaise Zabini, o que você fez com ela?" Ginevra Weasley-Zabini andou até a amiga e começou a murmurar baixinho.

Foi a chance que o moreno precisava, para se aproximar do melhora amigo do outro lado da sala.

"Cara, que merda foi aquela? Você ficou paralisado ali como um idiota." Ele comentou baixinho, enquanto Draco encarava a mão que tinha tocado no pulso de Hermione.

"Ela me deu um choque." Ele respondeu também num sussurro, porém em um tom avoado.

"Ah... A Gin tentou me explicar, é porque você estava carregado... Tem um nome... Hum... Esqueci, enfim, mas tem uma explicação trouxa para isso... Vou procurar." O amigo respondeu, os olhos verdes brilhando com curiosidade.

"Você está parecendo a Granger." Draco respondeu dando de ombros.

"_Weasley." _O amigo corrigiu, os cabelos morenos caindo pelos ombros.

"Por enquanto, eu estou cuidando do divórcio dela." Hermione escolheu aquele momento para encarar Draco e novamente corou.

"O que ela tem? O que vocês têm?" Blaise perguntou confuso, olhando de um para o outro.

"Nada." Draco respondeu dando de ombros. "Nada."

"Ceerto." Blaise respondeu com um ar carregado com seu sotaque italiano.

"Viemos contar uma novidade!" Ginny disse batendo palmas e andando até o marido, que lhe beijou delicadamente os lábios. "E fazer um convite."

"O que é?" Hermione perguntou de seu lugar, se apoiando na mesa com um sorriso.

"Estou grávida!" Ginny exclamou, e Draco viu quando Hermione ficou pálida e quieta. Para disfarçar ele deu um grito de felicidade e abraçou o casal rapidamente.

"Nossa!" Hermione pareceu acordar de seu relapso e andou até eles, os abraçando também. "Isso é muito legal Gin."

"E queremos vocês de padrinhos." Blaise soltou no ar. Encarando ambos. Hermione encarou Draco e sorriu de leve, ele retribui o sorriso.

"Eu adoraria." Ela respondeu com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Todos acharam, inclusive o Draco, que era de emoção e felicidade, mas apenas Hermione sabia que no fundo era o medo de estar grávida.

Grávida do Draco. Grávida de um filho que não seria dela.

* * *

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS**

**loveanju: **_Eu adoro teus comentários hahaha, que bom que tu e teu marido leem juntos e gostam da história, e que bom que eu consigo fazer vcs terem ideias (hoho), então, acho que não rolava sentimento não, talvez ela achasse ele sexy, porque ele é sexy, mas não sentimento._

_Acho que quando duas pessoas tem que ficar juntas é natural o sexo. Por isso foi intenso. Acho que não tem surpresa nesse, só uma Ginny Zabini. hahaha. E esperem para ver a mulher do Harry MUAHAHAHAHA._

* * *

**Francesa: **bah, eu adoro nc detalhadas, eu só sei fazer isso, mas tu pode pular as cenas e ir direto para as conversas deles, apesar que eu não recomendo, tem coisa que vai rolar durante a nc, e pra história ter sentido tem que ler D:

* * *

**Lis Martin: **Que falhas bobas? Diz que eu arrumo, ou tento melhorar, isso é importante. A obrigada, eu gosto de escrever NCS :) Vai ter muuuuito mais hahahaha.

p.s: SIM ELA SÓ PODE SER DE FERRO, EU TERIA ESFREGADO MINHA AMIGUINHA NA CARA DELE ATÉ ELE PEGAR ELA NA MARRA. hahahaha

* * *

**COMENTEM PESSOAS, EU ADORO COMENTÁRIOS e fico meio bolada porque tem pouco ):**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: O Bistro**

* * *

FAZIA EXATAMENTE UMA SEMANA. Uma semana desde que sua rotina mudara completamente e agora ela se encontrava toda noite nos braços de Draco. Hermione mal podia contar os dias para o primeiro teste e estava cada vez mais ansiosa pelo resultado. Seja ele qual fosse.

Por um lado era ficaria feliz se fosse positivo, significaria que aquela loucura toda chegaria a um fim. Por outro, ela não sabia como ia se livrar de Draco. Astoria confessou que não tinha pensando em todo um plano, que ela deveria: Deixar-se levar, e quando chegasse a hora pensar em algo! Hermione gritou tanto com a loira que achou que seus pulmões fossem explodir. Ela só faltou chorar de desespero enquanto andava lentamente até o quarto.

Uma coisa Hermione não poderia negar: Draco Malfoy _era _o Deus do Sexo. Não foi a toa que ele tinha ganhado a fama já na época de escola, Malfoy sabia como administrar uma mulher na sua cama, e pelo jeito não se importava com, ou nesse caso a falta de um, rosto.

Em toda sua vida sexual, diga-se de passagem, miserável, com o marido Hermione nunca tinha experimentada nada comparado ao loiro sonserino na cama. Ela sabia que era loucura, mas estar escondida pelas sombras lhe deu uma liberdade que ela nunca provara na vida antes. Ela suspirou e voltou a puxar a saia do vestido para o seu lugar, um palmo a cima do joelho. Ela estava voltando se uma sessão no tribunal, o cabelo castanho preso, os lábios brilhando levemente com o gloss de melancia. Por algum motivo hoje ela estava mais arrumada que o normal, e todos ao seu redor perceberam isso. Menos ela mesma.

Ela entrou na sala que dividia com o loiro e prendeu o ar, debruçado sensualmente sobre a mesa dela, Draco lia concentrado um contrato. Os braços estava flexionados, e a camisa dobrada até a metade deles, lhe deram uma visão perfeita de seus bíceps. Hermione limpou a garganta e andou lentamente até sua cadeira.

"Como foi o fechamento do contrato?" Ele perguntou, sem erguer os olhos do pedaço de papel.

"Tudo ocorreu como o previsto." Ela respondeu selando e guardando os documentos que trazia na pasta. "O que você está lendo?" Perguntou genuinamente curiosa, ainda guardando o material do último julgamento.

"Seu divórcio. Eu fiz umas novas exigências." Ele virou o papel em direção a ela, e se ergueu, cruzando os braços. "O que você acha?"

Hermione segurou os papeis e tentou de verdade ler, mas parecia que a presença de Draco lhe sufocava naquela pequena sala. Olhando para o relógio em cima da mesa percebeu que faltavam vinte minutos para o fim do expediente.

"O que você acha da gente discutir isso comendo?" Ela se ergueu, já pegando a bolsa e o casaco comprido. "Eu pago."

Ele olhou o relógio e pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, Hermione continuou exatamente no mesmo lugar.

"Vai demorar?" Ele perguntou por fim. "Sabe como é, a Astoria está tentando um novo método e eu não quero chegar atrasado-

"Por que não?" Ela o cortou sem realmente perceber, corando ela levou à mão a boca e sorriu nervosa. "Eu digo, você costuma odiar esses métodos dela..."

Draco abriu a boca e quase se engasgou como ar, Hermione apertava tão fortemente os documentos na sua mão que os nós estavam brancos.

"Bem... Esse não é de todo ruim." Deu de ombros.

"Mas, é ruim?" Ela questionou, sondando o terreno.

"Um pouco... Você acharia loucura se eu te contasse." Ele pareceu refletir por um momento, e por fim deu de ombros. "Ela meio que... _Comprou _a gravidez."

"Hum... Um tratamento de fertilização?" Agora ela parecia se divertir com isso, sabendo da verdade era muito engraçado ver Draco ficar vermelho e pensativo.

"Não... Olha Granger, você quer tratar dos papéis vamos fazer logo. OK?" Ele pegou o casaco e fechou os botões rapidamente, saindo da sala sem esperar por ela.

Hermione revirou os olhos e o seguiu porta afora, acenando com a varinha e trancando a sala deles.

* * *

O PEQUENO BISTRO EM UM DOS CANTOS de Paris estava lotado, Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de comentar, porque Draco parecia cada vez mais irritado com tudo. Eles se sentaram perto da grade que dava para a rua, ambos em silêncio. Hermione lia o contrato e nem percebeu que Draco já havia feito o pedido.

"Malfoy..." Ela parou de ler, e colocou o dedo sobre a linha. "Eu não quero uma pensão, eu tenho um trabalho que me paga muito bem. Inclusive é o mesmo trabalho que o seu."

"Ah Granger, por favor." Ele revirou os olhos. "Eu trabalho porque gosto, porque eu tenho dinheiro para as próximas sete gerações." Ele ergueu os olhos enquanto o garçom colocava dois pratos de sanduiches na mesa.

"Espera aí." Hermione olhou o próprio prato. "Você me trouxe para Paris, para comer sanduíche?" Ela o encarou por cima da mesa atônica.

"Mas Granger," Ele mordeu o próprio sanduíche."Esse é o melhor sanduíche do mundo."

"Isso é um bistrô, e você comprou um sanduíche?"

"Não, você comprou." Ele voltou a morder o sanduíche e fechou os olhos. "Eu pedi de banana e pasta de amendoim frito." Ele bebeu um gole do chá.

"Amendoin frito?" A castanha encarou com desconfiança o próprio prato. "Eu não acredito que eu vou ter que pagar por isso!"

"Cala a boca e morde isso!" O loiro chiou, pegando os documentos e os guardando em sua própria pasta. "Pense, você pode pagar eles com o dinheiro da pensão que vai receber do cabeça-de-cenoura." Disse com um sorriso jocoso, Hermione revirou os olhos e pegou seu sanduíche o levando lentamente aos lábios.

Draco parou de mastigar e se escorou na cadeira. Hermione mastigou lentamente e engoliu, ela encarou o loiro do outro lado da mesa e deixou o queixo cair.

"Isso é a melhor coisa do mundo!" Ele riu, e ela também. Voltando a comer em silêncio.

* * *

DRACO OLHOU NOVAMENTE O RELÓGIO, E DISCRETAMENTE COMEÇOU A balançar o pé. Ele tinha se esquecido completamente do tratamento de Astoria, envolvido na conversa do divorcio de Hermione e já no terceiro prato de sanduíche.

"Eu preciso ir." Ele anunciou, se pondo de pé. E dando a volta na mesa para puxar a cadeira dela. "Eu sinto muito, mas eu já estou atrasado."

"Tudo bem." Hermione olhou o próprio relógio e quase deu um salto, eles estavam meia hora atrasados, Astoria ia matar a matar. "Você avisou sua mulher?" Perguntou baixinho, vestindo o casaco rapidamente.

"Sim. Ela disse que tudo bem, que ia avisar a..." Ele parou abruptamente, baixando o olhar para Hermione, mas ela pareceu não notar, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. "Eu tenho que ir." Ele sussurrou.

"Tudo bem, eu vou pagar e depois aparato para casa-"

"Eu já paguei." Ele respondeu, sorrindo novamente. "Olha Granger... Obrigado."

"Pelo que?" Perguntou curiosa.

"Eu estava com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas, e nessa meia hora elas não apareceram para me atormentar. Obrigado."

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas Draco apenas acenou a cabeça e saiu andando rapidamente do bistrô.

Hermione abraçou o próprio corpo, lembrando que tinha que correr para a mansão. Suspirando ela andou para a saída do bistrô, nem tinha percebido que o céu já tinha um tom rosado.

Ela tirou a varinha de dentro do casaco e sorriu tristemente.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou para o nada. Voltando para sua triste realidade.

* * *

**RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**Cristana/Marina: **_Muito obrigada por todos os comentários para me alegrar, eu sei bem, odeio esse site HAHA sério, se quiser acompanhar a fic, ela também está postada no Nyah, lá fica mais fácil. Obrigada por todos os elogios, você é muito fofa e te dedico esse capítulo _

* * *

**JuuhCid: **Você vai se surpreender, ou talvez não, essa história ainda tem algumas reviravoltas. HAHAHA. Mas, é segredo :3

* * *

**fucking love song: **pois então, eu sei o que ela vai fazer, mas é segredo até ela ficar grávida HAHAHAHA eu sou diabólica.

* * *

**oamordoi:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA isso é interessante, mas acho que é muito escandalo para Hermione aguentar. Coitadinha D: Acho que a Tory não tem que morrer, ela é literalmente bruxa, mas bem, ela só quer um filho... Acho que eu ficaria muito triste se não pudesse ter filhos :( Obrigada pelo apoio. De verdade.

* * *

**ENTREM NO LINK DO MEU GRUPO NO FACE, ESTÁ NO MEU PERFIL, EU PUBLICO LÁ AS CAPAS DAS HISTÓRIAS, O BANNER DE CADA CAPÍTULO E MUITOS SPOILERS. LÁ VOCÊ TAMBÉM TEM ACESSO AO LINK DAS MINHAS OUTRAS HISTÓRIAS (AS QUE NÃO ESTÃO AQUI NO SITE) E MUITO, MUITO MAIS. (voz de narrador da sessão da tarde u.u)**

**Vejo vocês no próximo, um beijo e muito obrigada **


End file.
